Conventional edge marking in photographic film manufacturing involves printing some sort of identification indicia along the edge of film rolls during the finishing operation. Edge marked film has direct verification of roll identity, sheet identity and waste identity during all stages of the manufacturing process. Importantly, edge marked film provides accurate footage identification that enables operators to quickly identify, trace and remove film imperfections, thereby minimizing the amount of product waste. More generally, edge marked film increases process understanding by allowing process interactions to be more closely identified with their corresponding effect on the product. Traditional embossing marking techniques are being replaced by laser edge marking. Current mechanical embossing techniques (embossing wheels) are not programmable, generate poor quality marks and require excessive maintenance. Laser edge marking, on the other hand, is particularly advantageous in the industry because it provides a permanent record and can be read before and after film processing.
Advances in laser technology enabled the use of a dot matrix CO.sub.2 laser marking system to be used to replace existing embossing technology. Off the shelf laser marking equipment will mark the film at required throughput rate, however, an unacceptable level of fog spots occurred.
Thus, a particular shortcoming of these advanced high powered laser systems used for edge marking photosensitive film is that they produce a by-product that impinges on the film surface. Laser energy by-products in the form of a plume of energized smoke and irradiated debris on the film surface is known to cause the localized fogging on the film. Experience has shown that localized fogging is not easily eliminated even when the film is immersed in a 99.8% nitrogen atmosphere.
More recent developments in laser technology enabled the development of high speed marking systems using short pulse lasers. Short pulse laser exposure on photosensitive film shows some promise in reducing the occurrences of fog spots. Our experience also indicates that an air jet directed at the laser impingement point on the film surface further reduce the occurrence of fog. Statistical methods have been employed to gain information on fog incidence reduction when laser marking photosensitive film. It has been experimentally proven that laser pulse width does not have a significant effect on fog. Importantly, however, our experience does suggest that laser peak power has a dramatic effect on the reduction of occurrences of fog spots by a factor of about 30. In addition, significant statistical benefits can be derived from an air jet that we believe can further reduce the incidences of fog spots by a factor of about 10.
Hence, laser marking without controlling peak power will result in 14% to 50% of the laser-generated dots of dot matrix characters to have fog spots around the dots. There are no present attempts known to the inventors to control peak power in laser edge marking devices because embossing techniques still remain prevalent in the industry and, more importantly, the fog spots remain a significant quality issue during the finishing process.
Therefore, a need persists for variable information to be permanently marked on the edge of each sheet of photosensitive web, such as photographic film, without significant incidences of fog spots on the surface of the film.